


Not all angels belong in heaven

by XidnwnabhrX (orphan_account)



Category: Tomaya’s Stupid Friends
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XidnwnabhrX
Summary: TSF — Tomaya’s Stupid Friendsa series created by XidnwnabhrX, me, along with a friend of mine’s OC included; Arty.this story is the backstory to the main character; Tomaya. It takes place from when she was a small child - to how she met her friends - to the present.it has very serious topics included and extremely fucked up shit.this includes the following;Rape, Incest, Drug use, Alcohol, smoking, Suicide/Suicidal thoughts and or actions, depression, being homeless, murder, etc.this seriously is a fucked up story, im telling you right now. when reading this, i hope you act mature about it and dont joke around very much because this is serious. if youre triggered by anything or are easily influenced or sensitive, DO NOT READ THIS. im dead serious.





	Not all angels belong in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Tomaya x Arty is not really a romantic relationship, its a friendship. 
> 
> and Z3Я0 x Tom / T is an abusive relationship, same with Angelina x Darksoul. so dont expect any lovey dovey bs there.

I woke up. Still the same old house, same old people. I slowly got out of bed to not wake my sisters. Father never was really able to afford much, so we had two beds. One for him and mommy, another for me, Artonia and Torinn. I tip-toed over to the corner of the small room, close to the pale door to the closet. I dug in a small pile of clothes nearby, and pulled out a small plushie from beneath. It was a small grey wolf, a lighter shade of grey around her muzzle and on her belly. She had a yellow button eye, the other was missing. In it’s place, a little black string stuck out of a small hole. It wasn’t a big hole, but it was wide enough for a small bit of stuffing to peek out. I hugged the tattered wolf tightly. My only real friend. I hear a yawn behind me, I turn around to see Artonia sitting up and stretching. “Good morning Arti!” I yelled with a little lisp. “Morning, Tomato.” She replied audibly softer than I had shouted. I ran over to her as fast as my little legs could, hugging the little wolf plushie and shouted “do you want to play with Lil Fang with me???” I raised up said plush and smiled brightly, filled with tooth gaps from where I lost baby teeth. “Maybe a bit later, ‘kay, Tommy? And keep it down, you don’t want the big ol’ grump to wake up yelling, do you?” She asked, gesturing her head to our sleeping sister beside her. “I heard that.” Torinn grumbled. “Of course you did.” Arti replied. “Let’s get breakfast before father wakes. You know how he gets if we stay in bed.” Torinn said, yawning as she sat up. So we slowly crept to the kitchen, Arti and Tor wincing at every creaking board I waddled over. When we got to the kitchen, Tor grabbed some bread and toasted it on the stove, due to us not having a toaster. Arti began to distract me, knowing that I couldn’t stay still for one minute. We sat on the rugged carpet, playing with Lil Fang. By the time I was done telling her about all the different kinds of wolves for the millionth time, Tor walked over with six pieces of toast. We sat there and ate our lazy “breakfast.” Mommy walked out of her room slowly, trying not to wake father. She turned around, surprised to see us awake so early. “Oh! Hello my little angels! Why are you ladies awake so early? It’s seven in the morning.” She said softly. “Mommy! You were right! Lil Fang stayed where she was last night! Hiding her was a good idea!” I said excitedly. “Of course she did, love, she can’t move. She’s a plushie, remember? We talked about this..” she said softly, then walked over and bent down, putting her hand on my cheek. “I know...” I said quietly and put my head down. “It’s alright, darling.” She said and smiled warmly to me. “Hey... who wants to go for a little walk? I think we could get home before Dark wakes.” Mommy turned to us all, standing up. Tor and Arti looked at her. Arti smiled and exclaimed “really??” Torinn, however, did the opposite. She looked at mom with a look of uncertainty, and said quietly, “are you sure...? W-what if he wakes and we’re not here? He’ll kill us when we get back...” Mom turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Honey, it’ll only be a few minutes. Besides, you girls need to get out of the house for a bit. It’s bad enough Dark won’t let you girls have an education... it’ll be fun, come on.” She said reassuringly. Tor closed her eyes and sighed, she looked back up at mommy and said, “fine.” “Yay!!!” Me and Arti shouted childishly in unison. Tor giggled and we walked towards the door. 

————————————————————

We walked to a nearby park and sat on the bench. I, being an energetic little girl whose never been outside, ran around and rolled in the grass. Artonia joined me, giggling as though she’s never felt this happy in her life. Mommy and Tor smiled as they watched us playing. 

•

“So... still have any idea about what’s going on with Tommy..?” I asked mom. There had always been something... special, about Tomaya. From the day she was born, the way she was so quiet... never cried, and now... she giggles, yells and cries about everything. She either feels too much or not enough... and then there’s that limitless energy. She would talk and run for hours on end if she could. Mom and I have been trying to figure out what’s going on, what she’s dealing with, but... because of “father” being the way he is, we can’t really go see anybody who can tell us. So mom and I have been doing the best we could. “Well...” she started, “I think she might have Autism...?” Mom said in a questioning tone. “I don’t know... whatever’s going on, it can’t be too bad.. can it?” She asked, her voice laced with concern. “I.... yeah, it can’t be too bad. Besides, she’s only seven! I’m sure she’s fine..” mom turned to look at Tommy. She sighed and stayed still. “Yeah...” she said. “ S h e ‘ l l b e o k . “

————————————————————

•

As we got home, something seemed eerie. Torinn and mom were super quiet. I pulled Tor to the side as mom and Tommy took the lead. “Were you and mom talking about...?” She sighed and looked to me. “Yes. We... still don’t know.” She said. I looked down, sighing. “Well... the second we’re out of this dumb, I’m taking us all as far away from father as possible. Then we can do whatever. I promise.” I told her with a determined smile. She smiled back and said, “geez, how are you always so positive? Whatever you’re on, give me some.” She joked, and laughed. I laughed along and we stepped inside. But... within an instant, Tor instantly stopped laughing, looking straight forward, her eyes full of fear. I turned to see what she was looking at and there he was. Father. Sitting on the couch. Mom’s thigh in his hand as she sat next to him. She was holding Tomaya, a drained look on her face. Father looked at me, his eyes bloodshot and half-lidded. God. He was high already. He smiled sadistically at me and said in a low growl. “Now. Why did you girls think it was a good idea to leave your poor ol’ daddy alone at the house... while you four went to the park?” I heard Tor gulp and say shakily, “w-we’re sorry. We just thought-“ father snapped and cut her off. “I don’t want to hear your sappy fucking apology. Not from you, fat ass.” Tor instantly silenced and put her head down. “Sorry, father...” she said so quiet I could barely hear. “Now. Arti, darling, could you come to daddy for a second?” He said, his creepy smile getting bigger. I slowly inched towards him. “Y-yes, father?” I said quietly. He pat his lap. I shakily walked over and sat on the edge of his knee, not wanting to be a part of whatever sick shit this was... he gestured for mom and Tomaya to leave. She walked away, shaking and carrying Tomaya away. Father grabbed me by the waist and slowly pulled me to his lap. “Arti, sweetheart... you’re so beautiful. Prettier than your gorgeous mother. You’re so pretty, you have no idea.” He ran his hands down my back and stopped and my hips. I shivered, disgusted and scared. “You’re so pretty, any boy who saw you would want you~” he smiled at me. “You must promise me. Stay my little girl. Be mine. Don’t let anyone take you away from me.” He ran his hand up my thigh and my breath hitched. I was trembling. I was so terrified. “I-I...” I stuttered. He noticed my fear and shushed me. “Shhhh. Don’t be scared, baby... you know I love you, don’t you..?” He began to move his hand closer to me. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling a few tears run down my cheek. “NO!” Torinn screamed. He looked over to her, full hatred in his eyes. “The fuck do you mean ‘no’ you fat fucking bitch?” She wobbly walked over and said “don’t hurt her... please... do whatever the fuck you want to me, just don’t do anything to her. She doesn’t deserve it. She’s done nothing to deserve this. Please... just... leave her alone.” Father smiled and shoved me down onto the couch. 

•WARNING. RAPE // INCEST. SKIP TO THE THREE •’S. 

 

He walked over and shoved his hand in the front of Tor’s pants. She gasped, her eyes wide with shock. “Oh really, now?~” he purred in her ear. I watched in pure horror as the scene played out before me. she arched her back, clearly uncomfortable and not consenting to any of this. He forced his fingers into her body, roughly jabbing them in and out. I felt air gush past me the sounds of Torinn yelling in pain and father’s chuckles faded and became nothing but murmurs. 

 

 

•••

 

 

I ran away. Tears streaming down my face. I was shaking and I couldn’t breathe. The second I got into the room I slammed the door loudly behind me. I stood there hyperventilating and shaking as mom stood up from playing Tomaya’s game and ran over to me. Her eyes were wide with worry. She gently put her hands on my shoulders. “Hey, hey... are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you? Calm down, honey. Please. Talk to me.” 

“H-he— he—“ I could barely be understood through my sobbing and hic’s. 

all I managed to get out was...

 

 

“ T o r i n n . “


End file.
